Batman: the final Problem
by Hatter313
Summary: this is an alternate universe, does not connect with the normal Batman universe in any way, it is designed to be the last batman story evertold, forgive any Batman inaccuracies, in fact , E-mail corrections to me, i will fix them as soon as i can, read a


BATMAN: The final problem  
  
PART ONE  
  
Arkham Asylum: night  
  
In these quiet halls the sound of laughter echoes through the passages and cells. The heavy door of the Joker's cell shakes as a mad man tries desperately to break free. The guards look to each other nervously because they know what will happen if he succeeds.  
  
All of a sudden the noise stops. The cell door stops shaking. And the guards stop looking nervous.  
  
Then the door blew off its hinges  
  
It blew outward and into the hall. The guards grabbed their guns from the nearby table and opened fire into the dust cloud emerging from the doorway. They halted for a moment to watch the form of a longhaired lunatic emerge from the cloud. The bright eyes shining with a primal ferocity the inmate uniform torn and oil stained the red lips turned in a hideous grin the long green hair and beard, ragged from years of seclusion. The haggard form approached the two speechless guards. They gasped and tried to run but the thing from the cell tore their throats with long fingernails. The gaunt figure threw back his head and laughed. It was a laugh that woke Gotham city from their last peaceful sleep.  
  
WAYNE MANOR  
  
Bruce Wayne woke from a nightmare, the same dream he had had since that day. He remembered his parents falling, a huge shadowy form flying out at him from a dark chasm, a puddle of blood. The sound that woke him was a laugh, a laugh so indescribably evil that Bruce Wayne did not sleep the rest of that night. For the man that was Batman would not sleep for a long time to come.  
  
ARKHAM  
  
The guards, the doctors, the nurses, all smiling. The joker liked it this way. He had stolen into the prisoner's property room and donned his tailor made violet and lavender suit (he had gouged the tailors eyes out afterwards with his own scissors). He looked the same as he did when he was sent here for the last time so long ago. He was older, 10 years older in fact, and it was time he gave that old bat a wake up call. He went over the events of the past decade in his mind. Pamela Isley had been "cured" and set free. Harvey Dent, AKA Two Face was still at large somewhere, Joker suspected he would eventually return to Gotham. Oswald Cobblepot, Edward Nigma, Victor Fries, and that old quack Jonathon Crane were all still locked up. The small mines the Joker acquired had been sent by one of his henchmen on the outside. It had been hell to get them by the guards. And he had also had some Smiley shipped in as well. He went towards penguins cell and opened the door; the short fat tux wearing man waddled out as if it was the most normal thing in the world.  
  
"AHH'' exclaimed Penguin "if it isn't the clown prince of crime you wouldn't happen to have a light" penguin held out a cigarette he had lifted off one of the orderlies last week, he had been looking for a light since then.  
  
" I just may" the Joker turned and walked toward scarecrow's cell. He opened the door and walked in, after he flipped on the lights, he saw crane in his chair tied with a rope. Apparently the doctors had found him like this with a note from the Batman, he took the note and left him tied up, just the way the Bat had. The Joker took out a match from his pocket and lit it. "Hey Crane, you ever see The Wizard of Oz." The scarecrow looked up at the Joker. "Do you remember what the scarecrow was afraid of" he held the match closer to Crane's eyes; he could see the fear in them. He would have screamed but he new it wouldn't do any good. The only time he wished he wasn't wearing a straw costume. The Joker dropped the match.  
  
CLOCKTOWER  
  
Barbara Gordon was at her computer typing. She rotated her wheel chair to get some coffee from the table. She hadn't slept for a week. Last night she had finely gotten to bed around midnight when she thought she heard laughing. She decided to check up on her spy network and perhaps do some favors for Batman.  
  
"Barbara"  
  
Startled, she turned to face the towering shadow. "Batman, what's up?"  
  
Batman turned "I'm not sure, every thing seems fine, but…"  
  
"Listen" Barbara, said, " I'm sure everything will be…"  
  
At that moment the bat signal was flashing in the sky. As the two looked across the city, the dim glow of Arkham was brighter than usual, it was on fire.  
  
" Oh my god" Barbara turned to face the Batman, but he was gone.  
  
  
  
ARKHAM  
  
Joker laughed hideously as he watched his place of confinement go up in smoke. It was going to be a very good night for him, free at last plus he would never half to go back to Arkham again when the Bat caught him, not that he intended to. It was true that some occasions were meant just to Give "ole' Batsy" a bit of exercise but this time he wasn't going back. This time he was going to take care of Batman once and for all, whether it took his life as well, he was going to make the Batman wish he was never born.  
  
In his mind he wondered how Fries had felt when everything wasn't cold anymore. Or how Nigma felt when his brain burst from something besides his intelligence.  
  
"Come along Pengy" he guffawed lets visit some old friends. The penguin followed the clown prince of crime into Gotham. At one point they split up as penguin went to join his own gang and reclaim his fortune. At the same moment the mines Joker had planted in Arkham exploded and the first stage of his ghastly revenge was completed, the second part was about to commence.  
  
CLOCKTOWER  
  
Barbara looked out at flaming silhouette of Arkham Asylum. Twice Batman had returned to report the damage. Everyone was dead inside, No bodies were found inside the building. They suspect fowl play, possibly Two Face. She was glad it happened though, she knew, although the batman would never admit it, that he was glad too. Think of it Scarecrow, Riddler, Freeze, Penguin, Joker, all dead. Joker, that was the happiest news of all, the joker was finely dead.  
  
" Babs" said a voice behind her "you mind if I call you that"  
  
Barbara turned very slowly and screamed.  
  
***  
  
Batman raced back to the Clocktower to meet with Barbara and discuss the night's events. At a block away he looked up at the shining face, the illuminated clock looked very peaceful. All of a sudden the glass face shattered and a figure flew through it. The Batman raced to where the figure had fallen, fear in his eyes. It was Barbara. She had fallen. Where was her wheelchair? He asked himself just before it came falling out of the sky only to impale the already dead body of the former Batgirl.  
  
The Batman looked up at the tower and suddenly realized who had blown up Arkham, and who had pushed Barbara Gordon. The Joker stared down at him from the high tower.  
  
He yelled down to Batman, as he stared up at the lunatic "never leave a job unfinished, eh Batsy"  
  
That was all the batman heard before a baseball bat knocked him out cold.  
  
When Bruce Wayne woke up, he was in the bat cave being tended to by Alfred. The sensor on his suit had gone off letting Alfred know e was unconscious and had not been moved. He had wondered why the joker hadn't just killed him then and there. He was playing games with him again. Barbara was dead, that was two people on his team dead at joker's hands. Barbara and Jason both brutally killed by that madman. He was going to stop him.  
  
***  
  
Harley Quinn was obsessed. The Joker was her obsession. 


End file.
